


Sorry, my cat said no

by x_asexuality_x



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon, Cat, Cuddling, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Spooning, Sweet, catmilla, panther, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_asexuality_x/pseuds/x_asexuality_x
Summary: Short and sweet little Catmilla one shot. Based off of a tumblr post I made here: https://xx-creampuff-xx.tumblr.com/post/162048012641/xx-creampuff-xx-i-immeadeatly-thought-of-laura  . It's super fluffy, this could technically fit with the canon but I prefer the idea of it being an au.





	Sorry, my cat said no

Laura placed her keys in the lock on the door and twisted them, entering her and Carmilla’s apartment before placing the keys in the bowl; where Carmilla’s keys already were so she must have been there, though it was strange for it to be silent when she was there, there was usually loud post-hardcore or metal music blaring through speakers but she was silent.

“Carm?” Laura called out confused, “where are you? I wanna cuddle.”

Laura heard a quiet, muffled meow coming from their bedroom and impulsively walked towards the familiar noise, the noise that she loved so much, that comforted her so much. Sure enough, there was Carmilla sprawled out across their bed, in panther form, purring and looking up a Laura, drooling and contempt; warming Laura’s heart. Carmilla rubbed her head against the pillow on Laura’s half of the bed: indicating that Laura should lie there and snuggle with her, Laura complied to the cat's request.

As she sat down on the bed Laura put her phone on the bedside table and Lay next to Carmilla, facing her, before snuggling into the cat's chest. Carmilla’s purr deepened, resulting in Laura’s heart swelling with emotion and love before the cat rubbed her face against Laura’s, marking her as hers and then nuzzling into the side of her neck. Laura kissed Carmilla behind the ears, where she liked it in panther form and wrapped her small arms around the cat, taking advantage of Carmilla’s warmth.

Laura’s phone then began to vibrate on the desk, it was Danny, wanting to know if they could hang out. Laura showed Carmilla the text who shook her head violently in response.

Laura then typed back, ‘Sorry, my cat said no’.


End file.
